Kiss The Girl
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Él se sintió repentinamente cohibido. Recordó la canción que había puesto Mei Ling en su discman. Intentó desesperadamente recordar la segunda parte... Se dió cuenta de que la situación encajaba bien.


**Ok, ando hiperactiva con los fics y One Shots, pero todos salen raros.**

**Por eso, no quise arruinar ninguno de los fics que llevan varios caps, así que me he dedicado a hacer One Shots con mis ideas.**

**No critiquen, xfa! Me siento realmente rara & sentí la absurda necesidad de escribir ésto**

**(Sí, ésto también)**

_**Sakura Card Captors pertenece al grupo CLAMP, La canción a Ashley Tisdale y la trama, a mí. **_**____________________________________________________________________________**

-Maldita sea, es tarde -masculló la chica entre dientes. Era verdad, las 9.00 PM en punto. Para ella, eso era muy tarde- Tengo que irme -no podía estar más decepcionada por el hecho, pero nada podía hacer.

-Claro, tienes razón -aceptó Syaoran con un dejo de tristeza-. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa -comenzó a levantarse de su silla, pero Sakura lo paró.

-Vamos, Syaroan, no tengo ningún problema en caminar a casa yo sola. No quiero molestarte -eso era verdad, aunque no podía ocultar que le encantaría llevar a su adorado Syaroan con ella a casa.

-Nada de eso -el chico terminó de levantarse, metió las cosas que habían regadas sobre la mesa en la mochila de Sakura, corrió la correa por el hombro de su hasta entonces mejor amiga y le pasó un brazo por la cintura-. Voy contigo -dicho ésto, le sonrió y encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ella se sonrojó y anduvieron en silencio, uno muy cómodo, hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura.

-Bueno, yo... Nos vemos mañana -le sonrió a Syaoran cálidamente-. Vas a ir a la escuela, no? -el chico rió- Qué dije?

-Sakura, no seas tonta. Claro que voy a ir. Nos toca el servicio mañana -rodó los ojos.

-Qué?! Oh por Dios, lo olvidé totalmente! -la chica se golpeó en la frente con la mano.

-No te golpees, Sakura. No importa que lo hayas olvidado, solo vé a dormir y nos veremos mañana -Sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, ésta vez incómodo. A los muchos segundos, o pocos minutos, Sakura volvió a hablar.

-Te... te veré mañana -sonrió.

-Claro, nos vemos -y sin saber de donde, le salió el impulso de besarla. Pero no! Debía contenerse, se recordó. _Contenerme?! Si nisiquiera quiero besarla! _se pensó. Fuera como fuera, se limitó a besar su mejilla. Cuando presionó sus labios contra la piel suave de Sakura, los labios le hormiguearon extrañamente y maldijo el momento de separarse.

-Adiós -Sakura se sonrojó y confundió, sintiendo una cálida sensación en el lugar del beso. Syaoran no pudiendo resistir mucho más, corrió en dirección opuesta, hacia su casa, justo a tiempo para no ver a Sakura más.

_Qué demonios me pasó?_

Llegó a su casa corriendo por inercia. Al entrar, se quitó los zapatos y volvió a correr hasta su habitación. Se tiró en la capa y cerró los ojos. Decidió poner un poco de música para ayudarlo a pensar. Se levantó y encontró su discman la primera canción que escuchó lo sacó de lugar.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna Kiss the Girl..._

. -siseó. Decidió escuchar un poco más, sólo para estar seguro. No es que le interesara la canción ni nada por el estilo, verdad?

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she want's you too  
Theres one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, Not a single word  
Go on and Kiss the Girl (Kiss the Girl)_

_Shalalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boys too shy  
Ain't gonna Kiss the Girl  
Shalalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a same  
Too bad, You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and Kiss the Girl (Kiss the Girl)_

_..._

Terminó de escuchar la canción y todo quedó en silencio. Era la única pista en el CD.

-Meeeeeeei Liiiing!!!! -gritó. A la de poco, una chica apareció en su puerta, prácticamente danzando.

-Me has llamado, Syaoran? -preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Mei, tú has puesto éste CD en mi discman. Dejando de lado el hecho de que violaste mi cerradura para conseguir entrar a mi habitación, y pusiste las manos sobre MI reproductor de música, me gustaría saber porqué elegiste éste CD -Syaoran se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando con furia a su prima.

-Qué? -preguntó dulcemente Meilin- Estás insinuando que yo he espiado un poco cuando tú estabas haciendo la tarea con Sakura, he visto como la miras, como patéticamente no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes y por lo tanto he decidido cambiarte el CD para que aclares tus ideas? Estás loco -lo enfrentó, pero después, sus ojos sus ojos se dilataron al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-Qué.?! -Syaoran se levantó de la cama.

-Nada. Esto... Oops! -y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Maldita sea -golpeó la cama con su puño-. Maldita sea!

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y pasó su brazo frente a sus ojos. El no podía estar enamorado de Sakura. No podía!

_Si puedes, bobo, y lo estás._

Se levantó, decidido. Lo más fácil, por lo menos ahora, sería alejarse de ella. Para que él no sufriera demasiado al saber que Sakura no lo quería de la misma manera que él.

-----

Al mismo tiempo que Syaoran deliberaba sobre sus sentimientos, una niña sollozaba desconsoladamente sentada en su cama. Después de llegar, se excusó a su habitación alegando que no tenía hambre. Esperó a escuchar a su padre y hermano completamente dormidos, y entonces, comenzó el tormento. Detrás de ella, un pequeño león amarillo intentaba calmarla.

-Sakura, deja de llorar por el mocoso.

-Ay, que no le digas así, Kero! -le reclamó-. El no es ningún mocoso, se llama Syaoran, y yo... yo... yo... yo lo amo! -se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-Dios mío... Sakura! No digas tonterías -Kero rió nerviosamente, pero al ver que Sakura no cesaba de llorar, decidió hacer algo más.

Se dirigió hacia el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó.

-Diga? -contestó una voz del otro lado.

-Tomoyo, soy Kero. Sakura está llorando mucho y yo... yo no sé que hacer. Necesito que vengas.

Tomoyo no necesitó oir más, pues colgó y en diez minutos ya estaba intentando consolar a su amiga.

-Sakura, porfavor, calma -intentaba fallidamente.

Pero Sakura no quería calmarse. Quería llorar, porque, por un momento tan corto como un segundo, ella había pensado que Syaoran la amaba. Que la amaba como ella a él. Deseaba seguir creyendo que así era, aunque fuera una vil mentira proveniente de su mente. Por eso no quería consuelo.

En un ataque de soledad, corrió fuera de los brazos de su amiga, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Tomoyo y Kero no la siguieron, pues no pensaron que fuera lejos. Pero claro, oh claro que fue lejos.

Corrió sin rumbo, bajo la lluvia que advertía con transformarse en tormenta. Corrió, corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a un árbol enorme. Le pareció de cerezo, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo bien, pues se lanzó a sus raíces y siguió llorando desconsolada.

-----

Tomoyo y Kero miraban constantemente hacia el reloj colgado en la pared de la habitación de Sakura.

_11 PM... Media noche. 1 AM... 2 AM..._

Al dar las 3 AM, se preocuparon enserio. Se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a debatir sobre donde deberían comenzar a buscar...

-----

3.04 AM, y Syaoran no podía dormir. Dando vueltas en su cama, decidió llamar a Sakura. Marcó el número tan rápido como sus dedos lo permitieron, y esperó. Un tono. Dos tonos. Al tercero, contestaron, pero en vez de la soñolienta voz de Sakura que quería escuchar, solo se oyeron sollozos provenientes de Tomoyo.

-D-diga? -logró balbucear.

-Daidouji! Qué haces en casa de Sakura a éstas horas? -Tomoyo recordó la razón de sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Nada -mintió.

-Umm... Ok. Podría hablar con Sakura?

-No está.

-Cómo que no está? -Li se quedó incrédulo. Sakura? No en su casa? A éstas horas? Seguro durmiendo...

-Estaba llorando, se desesperó y se fue. No sabemos donde está. Tengo mucho miedo de que algo le haya pasado -Nope. No estaba durmiendo.

Syaoran no quiso escuchar el resto. Colgó, se puso unos vaqueros y una chaqueta negra y salió de su casa.

Corrió y corrió casi por todo Tomoeda, gritando el nombre de la chica que buscaba. Pero no sucedía nada.

-Piensa -se susurró a sí mismo-. Piensa. Dónde podrá estar?

Repentinamente, una idea lo golpeo con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. No parecía tan improbable, pero probablemente eso lo decía él porque estaba enamorado de Sakura hasta los huesos.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al pequeño pradillo fuera de la escuela. Pasó de largo entre la verja abierta que anunciaba su comienzo, y rezó todo lo que sabía para que tuviera razón. Y vaya si la tenía.

Ahí, acurrucada bajo su cerezo favorito, estaba la chica que él adoraba, hecha un ovillo a las raíces del viejo árbol. Su pijama color azul cielo estaba empapada, su cabello castaño escurriendo.

-Sakura! -gritó Syaoran, sintiendo una sensación de alivio al momento.

Sakura escuchó aquella voz tan familiar, y al voltear ella para comprobar que no era una alucinación, él pudo percibir los preciosos ojos verdes de la chica anegados en lágrimas.

-Sy-syaoran -balbuceó la chica. Se levantó trastabillando y, al reconocer del todo al chico frente a ella, se lanzó a sus brazos gritando- Syaoran!

Él la abrazó tiernamente y besó su cabeza.

-Dios, Sakura, qué te ha pasado? -cuestionó.

-Yo... no... sé -mintió. No quería arruinar su amistad por confesarle un estúpido sentimiento.

Él se sintió repentinamente cohibido. Recordó la canción que había puesto Mei Ling en su discman. Intentó desesperadamente recordar la segunda parte.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (Kiss the Girl)_

Se dió cuenta de que la situación encajaba bien. Exactamente, mejor lo hacía rápido, así ella no decía nada y podía probar si le gustaba en verdad. Con cuidado, se separó un poco de ella. Su mano tomó la cara de Sakura por la barbilla y antes de darle tiempo a preguntar que hacía, estampó sus labios contra los de la chica. Ella se quedó pasmada, pero le respondió igualmente. Podría ser que él la quisiera de la misma manera?__

Shalalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boys too shy  
Ain't gonna Kiss the Girl  
Shalalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a same  
Too bad, You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and Kiss the Girl (Kiss the Girl)

Al principio, ambos se mostraron confusos y hasta cierto grado, incómodos. Pero después la sensación desapareció. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, dejaron sus frentes apoyarse una en la otra.

-Q-qué ha sido eso? -cuestionó Sakura.

-No... No lo sé -se sinceró Syaoran. Tomó nuevamente la cara de su "amiga" y habló-. Sakura, yo... no sé porqué no me había dado cuenta antes.

_-_El qué?

-Yo... creo... -tomó un fuerte respiro y decidió soltarlo de golpe- Yo te amo.

Cerró los ojos y temió su reacción. Esperaba que se apartara o le gritara. Tenía miedo. Se preparó para la decepción.

_  
Shalalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and Kiss The Girl  
Shalalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it out  
You wanna Kiss The Girl  
Go on and Kiss the Girl  
(Kiss the Girl)  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and  
(Kiss the Girl)_

Decepción que nunca llegó. Ahora era turno de Sakura. Tomó la cara de Syaoran entre sus manos y lo besó con todo el amor que pudo. El, sorprendido, le respondió. Al poco rato, la chica habló.

-Yo te amo también.

Y así se quedaron abrazados hasta que amaneció, y decidieron que sería tiempo de regresar a sus casas. Después de todo, ya nada importaba. Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

_Shalalalala..._

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Ya saben, los R&R me hacen feliz (:**

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más (Twilight)**_

_**-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Coolaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)**_

_**-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)**_

_**-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)**_

_**-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)**_

_**-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)**_

_**-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK) (One Shot)**_

_**-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)**_

**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c**_

**(Junten los espacios para llegar)**


End file.
